


Nothing Happened (Lucifer x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Leash and Collar, NSFW, Pet Play, animal noise, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: pet play with lucifer
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Nothing Happened (Lucifer x F!Reader)

You honestly couldn’t remember who started this kink. Was it Lucifer’s need to control you? Or your need to do whatever he says? Dominant men always attracted you and you found yourself at his feet almost immediately after you met him. His confidence and pride just added to his attractiveness and your willingness to submit so easily, the way you leaned into his touch almost desperately, made you attractive to him. He liked it; he cherished it. To him, the most perfect person is someone bright and full of love, but also someone who knows their place. Power play is fun and all, but it’s not what keeps him settled. He’s very much a ‘my way or the highway’ type of man and he won’t argue about that too much, but you really didn’t mind that. A lot of people have problems with Lucifer because of that, but it made you feel secure and taken care of, like you wouldn’t have to worry about anything, and you really didn’t. He did everything for you, as much as he could and as long, of course, as he had your consent. 

He wanted you by his side, ready to fulfill his wishes just as much as he made sure to fulfill yours. To an outsider, it might have looked more like he was just taking, but they failed to realize that he very much did give, and also that you wanted this. Your studies at RAD were fulfilled in his office, in his lap, with a tight collar around your neck and a lose, for now, leash in his hands. This was the only time, outside of walking around the house, that you were allowed to actually move freely on your own. At home, after chores had been done and the day was starting to unwind, he liked you laying at his feet, or waiting for him in bed. Rarely ever would you sit in his lap outside of RAD hours, although he claims that that is where he likes you the most, with a tight hand around your waist as you worked on your schoolwork. If you’re lucky and he sees you’re doing well, his gloved hand will stroke through your hair, making you hum in delight and continue doing good. His praise was always your favorite.

“(Y/N).” A soft tug on the leash pulled you out of your thoughts as his voice lured you in to turn your head. A soft smile played on his lips, rare for the Avatar of Pride, and you sucked it up as if it was the last one you ever saw, “how about we take a break?” A smile of your own left your lips as you nodded, careful that no words left your mouth. He had you bark sometimes, like a dog, although that’s more for his own sadistic amusement rather than being part of the actual kink. You didn’t mind, though, even if it would have been. You watched him lay his pen down, your own following as he pulled you back against his chest tightly, his breath tickling your neck which made you tilt your head toward it and cringe slightly, a soft whine escaping you. He chuckled, amused by your reaction before one of his hands started rubbing over your belly, a sign of affection, according to him. 

“You’ve been such a good girl for me today… would you like a reward?” You nodded in response, excitement rushing through you because you knew that when Lucifer rewarded, he rewarded well. “Use your voice, (Y/N).” Heat rose through your cheeks, through your entire body, really, as you barked softly, something he actually laughed at, which only embarrassed you further. Still, you knew he would take care of you, and you really wanted him too. “Good girl.” His praise got your all tingly, and you found yourself clenching your legs together. He took notice of tha immediately, of course, and you found one of his gloved fingers quick to reach beneath the waistband of the RAD skirt that had been provided for you, “get on your hands and knees.” A shiver ran through you as his words hit the shell of your ear, hot and demanding. You slid off his lap, landing on your hands and knees, and turning around to face him just how he likes it. 

A smile crept back along his lips as he patted your hair gently, looking at you with adoration and a sense of pride, which made you feel even better about yourself. A long arm snuck over your back, gliding over the uniform with long, spread fingers, before stopping at your bum, “show me how excited you are.” You whimpered, shaking your arse for him, feeling your cheeks wiggle and bounce slightly with the action. A tug on your leash told you to stop again, the smile still on his lips when you looked back up, “good girl.” By now, you knew his cues and signs by heart, and making him proud was only making you smile as well. Soon, you felt a gloved digit glide over your bum, pulling the skirt up so it was laying over your waist and he had free access to your soaked panties. 

“Don’t you think you should be rewarding me, too?” You nodded quickly, trying to use your hands to undo his pants, but he slapped them away lightly, “No, that’s not how I taught you.” Thankfully, Lucifer helped out with the belt, leaving you to undo the button and zip the zipper down. Slowly, you leaned in, feeling his half hardened cock graze over your chin as quick tongue movements and your teeth popped his button open before your lips wrapped around his zipper and pulled it down, slowly, eyes never leaving his. His hand was back in your hair, stroking your head lovingly as a long sigh of relief left his lips. He hummed in delight, feeling you lick over his exposed boxers before leaning up again to grab ahold of them with your teeth, pulling them down. 

He helped you, lifting his hips up a bit to move the pants down, making things easier for you to slide the boxers down along with it. You watched as his half-hardened cock sprung free, eager to go ahead and lick it, but the tug on your collar reminded you to keep your eyes on him. A stern look and a raised eyebrow greeted you and you immediately backed up, “my, my… so eager today. Where are your manners? Wait until I allow you to go, no?” You nodded, watching him lean over a bit to cup your arse again. His glove had left his hand, something you don’t even remember him doing, until he did. Cold fingers made you shiver when they traced over your soaked panties, over your heat. A chuckle left him as he looked down at you, “always so eager…” it was an add-on to his previous sentence, you noted, as your eyes fell back on his cock, “you may. Easy.” 

Slowly, you leaned forward, his legs spreading wider for you as your tongue darted out, licking over his shaft. Right as you did, his fingers moved your panties aside, plunging one into your pulsating core, making you gasp out. Longly, your mouth wrapped around his tip, feeling the rest of him harden with it as you sucked it, knowing it was sensitive. Your tongue pressed over it, pulling back slightly to wiggle in his slit, like he likes it. The hand that was holding the leash, rested on your shoulder now, drawing small patterns with his gloved thumb while his other hand worked on pumping in and out of you, making you moan softly. 

Your eyes shut as you took him all into your mouth, bobbing your head on his length slowly, steadily, your tongue pressed to the underside of his shaft. He loved moments like these the most, truthfully. He could be intimate with you without the hassle or fear of being caught. Of course, someone could always knock on his office door, but anyone rarely ever dared, knowing damn well that they shouldn’t mess with Lucifer and his work unless they want to get punished. You were his work, too, and he made sure to do you thoroughly at the end of the day, even when he had tons of fun with you beforehand. 

The slight tightening of your lips around his shaft made him groan softly, his fingers pulling out of you, now slick and covered in your juices, to rub over your clit instead, making you groan out, too. “That’s it, (Y/N). Keep doing that.” His gloved hand left your shoulder, resting on your head instead to push you down further, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat. Your movements sped up, eyes opening to look up at him, only to find his eyes closed now. The sight of him, his lips slightly parted as he panted softly, made you clench around nothing, although he knows already. His finger sped up on your sensitive bundle of nerves, rolling fast circles as you felt yourself get wetter. 

His eyes opened again, finding yours already staring. Your mouth swallowed hard around his length, speeding up without him even asking to. Really, he’d like to drag this out as long as possible, but your mouth was something else. Your mouth was… delicious, easy, but hard working. Slurps echoed softly in his ears, your saliva running down his shaft as he circled your clit, making you whine. Your thighs clenched together again, signaling to him that you were close, and boy so was he. His eyes were still trained on yours, which seemed to almost plead with him to let you cum, but he had no intention of not to. 

He twitched in your mouth, his cock moving against your lips as he held your head down, still working on your clit until he felt your moan around his shaft, sending vibrations through it, ending in both of you cumming together. You closed your eyes again, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as you swallowed around him, some of his cum leaking out of the corner of your mouth and down his length as your walls pulsated and clenched around nothing, wishing it was him. “Hah…” a soft, breathy moan escaped him, something that almost made you moan too as you plopped off of him, quick to lick some of the cum that ran down off of his shaft so he wouldn’t have to worry about messing himself up. His hand retrieved from behind you, the gloved hand tilting your head up to look at him as he tasted his fingers, tasted you. 

“Delicious, as always.” you could only nod in agreement, followed by a bark that made him laugh out and pull you back up, “tug me away, Darling. We have things to finish.” This time, he let you use your hands, which made quick work in pulling his pants back up and tucking everything away. His pants were buttoned and zipped, and his belt was buckled, before he turned you back around to sit back in his lap. His glove came back on, the hand back around your waist to steady you, and then you went back to work, as if nothing ever happened. 


End file.
